


A day in LA

by SatanicMe



Series: Fallen Meteors aka Angels [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer wandering through LA, Mental Breakdown, Watch out where you go when you play on your phone, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Lucifer wanders through LA. Meeting a girl was not a part of his plans. Or trying to soothe her while she cries.





	A day in LA

**Author's Note:**

> MENTION OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Today Lucifer was travelling by foot a little bit through Los Angeles to take in the different atmosphere when he was in the middle of the humans' daily life. Yes, he enjoyed going by foot instead riding his very nice corvette around, too.  
  
The devil did not need all the time to be the bad boy everyone believed him to be. Being with humans had something special because evertime he found something new about the human culture to be fascinated about.  
  
While he was walking through on one of the streets filled with overly high priced shops and beautiful scenery to watch Lucfer did not notice a teenage girl that walked towards him with her nose burrowed in her phone.  
  
That was until she run into him, crashing into the sturdy wall Lucifer was due his angelic nature before falling to the ground. Surprised she had let her phone fall, too, which display was completely shattered now.  
  
"SHIT! Oh- Sorry Sir! I did not mean to run into you!", she immediately shouted out and slightly shrunk in an non obvious way as if she was expecting him to get angry at her.  
  
"Don't worry, miss. I have not seen you as well."  
  
Their eyes met as he gave her his hand to help her up on her feet again. She seemed to be a nice girl but there was something amiss.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
She smiled and picked up her phone from the ground sighing and grumbling silently to herself in a way that made Lucifer sure she was already used to annoying things happen to her.  
  
"Tell me, miss. Are you alright? I must have hit you quite hard."  
  
"Yes, yes. no worries. I am fine."  
  
She said it far too easily and that was when Lucifer noticed what was wrong.  
  
The girl did act. She wore a mask like him. Doing things people expected her to do. Saying how she was fine when it was not the case just to not worry anyone.  
  
She was a shadow.  
  
A shadow who just needed a last single drop to short circuit in a spectacular traumatic way.  
  
"Miss, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Why would I not be? I just fell. Nothing special."  
  
A lie. A lie told so often she seemed to even believe it herself stopping herself from feeling.  
  
"What do you desire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you desire?", he aked once again with more intention in his voice. He saw the moment it made click in her eyes.  
  
"I... I just want the noise to stop."  
  
"What noise, if I may ask?"  
  
"The noise that always tells me how stupid I am, that I should just off myself and make everyones life easier because I am just a fucking nutcase that is lazy, stupid, dumb arrogan-nt... not like i would be special anyway..."  
  
Oh damn him, he had hit a sensitiv nerv and now he had to deal with pesky human feelings as he saw some small tears in the glassy eyes of the small teenage girl.  
  
Huh...  
  
What should he do? The girl seemed to be really upset due his interrogation... Maybe hug her? Hugging appeared to help calming down many emotional humans. At least it did in the tv shows...  
  
So he hugged her.  
  
"Ho-ow can I sto-o-op thinking?", she whispered shakingly.

" I don't want to think about this shit! I i i... It makes everything just worse. i feel fucking guilty when I see my mother care about me because I am sometimes scared of her even though she is not hitting me!"

He let her bury her head in his shoulder while she cried louder.

"I mean - light slaps and pulling hair is normal while shouting at your child 'Are you stupid?' Right? I just- just want time to turn back to the time where I have not started to hate myself. I just want to be unconditional happy without any dark thoughts lurking in the back of my mind always threatening to ascend to the surface again..."  
  
Damn.  
  
"Child, you are good as you are. Don't doubt yourself. See what others before you have already accomplished. You could make so much more in their footsteps."  
  
"Ha! Nope. I can't."

Was she sarcastic?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am too lazy and stupid."

Dear father, sometimes Lucifer wondered what humanity has become when even little spawns suffered their own little existencial crisises.  
  
"No, you are not. You just might lack some motivation."  
  
"Yeah, which I am happy about. Imagine the things I would do if I were motivated. Jumping out of windows, in front of cars, down from bridges... Better I am a sad shadow of myself than a corpse in a grave."  
  
He sighed. This day was going to be a long one...


End file.
